


What is Left

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alvin gets to be the one to pay the price, Character Death, Jude being super broken after Zenethra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't keep going on like this.</p><p>Drabble Prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Left

Jude stared at his feet.

He also stared at the cooling body at his feet. There was a knife—one from the tray of food Leia had brought him—sticking out of his throat. Jude absentmindedly poked the body with his foot. No response. He really was dead huh?

The would-be doctor knelt down next to Alvin and pulled the knife out. He stood back up and stared at the knife for a long time—up until Leia walked into the room. She immediately dropped whatever she was carrying, startling Jude enough that he too dropped the knife.

“J-Jude?” Leia whispered.

He just gave her a blank stare.

Her eyes weren’t on him though, they were on Alvin. Alvin, who betrayed them multiple times. Alvin, who had been pointing a gun in his face with the intent to kill.

Jude felt his mouth frown. “What’s wrong?”

Leia’s head snapped up to give him a disbelieving stare. It clear she didn’t understand…and that she was slowly backing away. Jude…didn’t stop her as she finally stumbled back and out of Elize’s old hut. He briefly wondered where she was going before giving Alvin’s body one last look.

………

Whatever.

Who cares? Nothing mattered anymore—who cares if the world burns…  


**Author's Note:**

> -nervous laugh- Yeah, Jude killing Alvin at Hamil and Leia being mildly freaked out by Jude's actions.


End file.
